


Type

by Tigerlillyhunt



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby, F/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), PoC, Short, curvy, takes place during the prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlillyhunt/pseuds/Tigerlillyhunt
Summary: This is a dabble I had in my head for a while now...so let's get startedSeven never thought he’ll have a type until he laid eyes on Fawn Almounde





	

Type

Summary:

Seven never thought he'll have a type until he laid eyes on Fawn Almounde

Seven never knew he had a type until he laid eyes on Fawn Almounde. Yes, it was shocking seeing an intruder in the R.F.A chat, he designed this chat to unhackable. Reading the chat over he read the name 'Unknown' seeing her explain that he told her, that he wanted to return a phone. Odd, she seemed more confused than all the R.F.A members. Using a few tricks of the trade he saw that she had a government file, she's foreigner, she's here on an educational visa. An American, age: 22, birthdate: 11-22- 1994, that's the normal stuff strolling down he saw her profile picture.

Seven did a double take, foreigner indeed, he was expecting her to be one of those white foreigners. The ones he sees walking up and down the streets of Seoul all the time. If Seven would have seen Fawn walking down the streets he would have to stare, not because he wanted to be rude. But because she was so different from what he would normally see. Turning on the CCTV at Rika's apartment to get a better look, that government picture couldn't do her any justice!

When he saw her, he wasn't expecting that Fawn, the intruder would be so cute! She was like nothing he'd ever seen before, yes he'd seen dark skinned people on TV; but he had never in his wildest dreams think he'll be able to see one. God, she was something to look at, nothing like her icon which was a picture of a unicorn.

Looking back at her file, he read that she was an intern at an animation studio. Her thick black hair, that looked like none of the local Korean girls, it ended just under her bust. Her hair looked poofy and soft like a cloud, the hacker wonders if it feels like one. Glancing back at the government picture, he noticed her eyes, they were hazel green. He wondered if she was wearing colored contacts, but you can't wear those for right? Her eyes were beautiful they matched her soft features of her rounded face. Looking back at the chat seeing that V was already there, and was suggesting that Fawn stay there.

**Fawn:** um…not to be rude, I still have an internship to complete!

**V:** I see, can't you call in and say you won't be able to finish it?

**Fawn:** Mr. V…sir…no, I can't do that!

**Fawn:** I worked really hard to get this chance to intern at this company, and I'm not going to throw it away because of a misunderstanding! You know what that can do to my reputation! That haven't even grown yet? Absolutely not!

**Jumin:** I agree with Fawn; she can't just call off an internship because personal issues

**Jaehee:** yes, it's hard to find young people like her with that kind of work ethics

**Fawn:** Thank your understanding, Jumin and Jaehee

**V:** fine…you can continue to attend your internship **  
Fawn:** Um…okay…but…I don't think I can stay without my clothes, Mr. V

**V:** Can't you wear Rika's clothes?

From what Seven could see was that Fawn was on the plumper side, there was no way she could ever fit in Rika's clothes. Not that he had a problem with that, it really looked good on her, having some meat on her bones.

**Fawn:** No, I find it highly disrespectful to wearing someone's clothes that I don't know

**V:** Okay, Seven or I would go get your clothes

**707:** I can get them if she tells me the address

He already knew the address but when making first impressions he didn't want to seem like a creep. He'll just go in and collect a few things she'll need, shirts, pants, shorts…oh, lord, that'll mean he'll come in contact with her bras and panties. Seven could feel his face turning red at the thought of her underwear.

**Fawn:** Um…okay…I'll text it to you then

He could see her flustered while replying to back to him, before opening the app on her phone so send over her address. The hacker chuckled, she was too cute. His eyes widen, no he couldn't be falling her already. His phone buzz singling that he got her text, looking down at the text. His amber eyes widen, she lived the heart of Seoul this internship must have been a big deal if they'll house her there.

Pushing himself away from his desk and out of his comfy chair, the hacker strolled into his garage that houses his many babies. Picking the red one, Seven drove to her apartment. He should have known from the address that the apartment itself was going to be grand. He wouldn't say is was 'Jumin' grand, but it was a lot better for a college intern to get right off the bat. Finding parking was down there wasn't easy either, he ended up parking a few blocks away.

He looked around the neighborhood she was living temporarily, it had cafes and small mom and pop places. This place had what Zen would call trust fund kids left and right. Seven made a mental note to look into what she was studying later. Entering the building he looked down at this phone, fifth-floor room 508, scanning the area he spotted the elevator. It maybe he a fancy apartment building but the security here sucks, unknown could just stroll in like they belong and not be questioned at all. Riding the elevator to the floor Seven soon found the door that read the numbers in the text. SHIT IT! It had a keypad like Rika's place, taking back out his phone he texted Fawn back.

**707:** what's the password?

**Fawn:** 17280

Putting his phone away once more, the red-headed hacker punched in the numbers and entered the apartment. It was of those fancy studios with the second level being on a raised platform, Seven let out a low whistle as he closed the door behind him. The man looked around him, the place itself was clean. The only dish in the sink was a cup, that probably held her morning coffee before she left. There was a couch on the lower level with a small center table with a good sized TV. Walking up to the raised level that contained her bedroom portion of the apartment, he took note of the dresser and desk. The desk looked like a workplace of some sort, it held naked dolls in various stages of customization. Some were already finished and were waiting for a new outfit, some were in the midst of a re-root, and others just had their factory paint removed or was repainted.

Searching the apartment, he found a suitcase, opening it up he began filling it with clothes. Opening each drawer, he removed few shirts, shorts, pants, and skirts his face started to grow red when the only thing that was missing was her underwear. Standing up the young man decided to gather her toothbrush from the bathroom before trying to tackle the underwear problem.

Steeling his nerves, the hacker went back to the dresser opening the drawers one by one looking for her underwear. Turns out they have their own drawer on the top left, his amber eyes scanned the unmentionable only for a moment before grabbing fistfuls and stuffing them in the suitcase. The last thing, he needed to do was to head over to her closet and grab a few sets of office appropriate clothes for her internship.

With that he left the apartment, heading to Rika's place to drop off the clothes. The trip to Rika's apartment didn't take too long, he didn't expect. Since Fawn went out of her way to drop off the phone in the first place. He pulled out his phone to text the girl once more to let her know he was outside. Until he noticed a chat was opened, it had Yoosung in it. He had a bit of time to play with the blonde before letting Fawn know he had her clothes. Looking again he saw that Fawn was also in the chat, what could they be talking about? With any further hesitation, he entered the chat room, to see a Yoosung crying emoji.

**Yoosung:** that can't be true Fawn!

**Fawn:** but it is! Trust me!

**Yoosung:** b-but leprechauns?

Leprechauns? What were these two talking about, Seven stayed quiet until someone noticed him.

**Fawn** : Hiya Seven!

**707:** meow meow!

**Fawn:** meow~ lol so I'm telling Yoosung the reason why his headphones always get tangled up in his pockets it because of tiny little leprechauns!

**Yoosung:** it's not true right, Seven?

**707:** Oh but I'm afraid it's true Yoosung!

**Yoosung:** but how come I don't feel them!?

**Fawn:** because they're super tiny! So tiny that you can't even feel them in your pocket

**Yoosung:** I have to go! I Have to find a way to protect my headphone!

Yoosung left the chat shortly after that, Seven could hear the young woman laughing on the other side of the door.

**707:** Fawn I'm outside, so I'll leave the suitcase here and when you hear a car leave only then you can open the door

**Fawn:** thank you so much Seven~

The young man felt his heart fluttered at her, lingering hoping that she'd try to sneak a peek at him. Mostly because he really wanted to see her in her person, and not from a CCTV when he gets back home. Seeing that she was not going to try anything, he left the bag there and went back to his car. Fawn was dangerous to him, as he was to her. Seven gulped as he started up the car, this could lead to nothing that was good. Maybe she won't grow close to him, maybe they can just be friends. That way Seven could protect her like the rest of the RFA members.


End file.
